familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Holme Hall, Cliviger
}} | references = }} Holme Hall (or The Holme) was a Grade II* listed ruined manor house near Burnley, in Lancashire, England. The house dates back to at least the 15th century, was rebuilt in the 17th century, and extended in 1854. Between 1985 and 2003 it was used as a retirement home. The structure was devastated by an arson attack in 2004 and is currently awaiting redevelopment into flats. History The land that sites the now ruined Holme Hall dates back to 1340 when Richard de Whitacre arrived in Cliviger from High Whiteacre (Padiham). In 1431, The Holme, then a manor house of 40 rooms, was referenced in connection with Thomas Whitaker. The process of converting the original wooden structure into stone began in 1603 and was completed 1717 with west wing. The Whitakers built an extension to the rear in 1854. The land once belonged to the Tattersall family and housed a chapel which lent its name to the neighbouring village of Holme Chapel. In 1953 the house was recognised as a Grade II* listed building with Historic England. The original features were documented, as well as the history of the alterations, including the rear extension in 1854. In 1985 The Holme became a retirement home which closed in 2003. The Holme was subject to a suspected arson attack in March 2003 which devastated most of the south-east structure and destroyed period features, leaving the west wing and 1854 northeast addition intact. The property was sold on 19 August 2004 for £475,000 and again sold on 11 March 2005 for £495,000 to the Hurstwood Group. On 29 August 2007 Hurstwood obtained planning permission to convert the building into ten 1000 sq/ft apartments. On 6 September 2007 Hurstwood sold the property with 1.5 acres at auction for £600,000.Pugh & Co 6 Sep 2007 auction, lot 22 retrieved 10 April 2013 On 25 April 2013 the derelict property with 1.5 acres was auctioned on behalf of the Receivers with a guide price of £100,000 to £150,000 Pugh & Co 25 Apr 2013 auction, lot 78 retrieved 10 April 2013 and sold for £151,000. By this time the planning application had lapsed. On the 30 November 2014 edition of BBC One's Antiques Roadshow two yew dining chairs from The Holme, dated to about 1700 and carved with the Whitaker family crest and coat of arms, were featured. Originally part of a set of 18, they were described as "rare" and "the best of their type", and were valued at between £2,000 and £4,000.http://www.bbc.co.uk/iplayer/live/bbcone See also *Grade II* listed buildings in Lancashire *Listed buildings in Cliviger *William Whitaker (theologian) *Thomas Dunham Whitaker References External links *Cliviger Township - British History Online *National Heritage List for England *Buildings at Risk Register - English Heratige *Whitaker family and Holme history *Arson attack - Burnley Express *Ancient Windows - Lancashire Telegraph *Development plans - Lancashire Telegraph *2005 Condition survey - Burnley Council *Burnley's Historic Halls and Houses - Jack Nadin's Burnley Category:Buildings and structures in Burnley Category:Grade II* listed buildings in Lancashire Category:Country houses in Lancashire